Arrow in the heart
by Lukka 1801
Summary: Ein Mord am Rand von London und Sherlock kommt langsam aber sicher der Verdacht, dass nicht nur die Tatwaffe höchst sonderbar in diesem Fall ist. Auch die Opfer geben Rätsel auf und sogar die Zeugin des ersten Mordes kreuzt den Weg von Sherlock Holmes und seinem Team öfter als beiden Parteien lieb ist. kein Sherlock/OC!
1. Happy Family

Happy Family

14\. Oktober 2002 , Manchester

„Anh Tién, ich habe dir schon vor zehn Minuten gesagt, du sollst schlafen. Lösche das Licht, du kannst „Alice im Wunderland" morgen lesen. Es läuft dir nicht weg", ermahnte die Mutter des zwölfjährigen Mädchens sie streng. „Aber Mama, ich kann nicht warten. Es ist gerade so spannend", protestierte Anh Tién, die in ihrem Bett lag.

Der nächste Tag würde wieder lang werden. Schule, Klavierunterricht und Hausaufgaben.

„Das ist es immer, nicht wahr? Aber du sollst dich morgen auf die Schule konzentrieren und nicht übernächtigt die Schulbank drücken. Du sollst es doch mal".

„Besser haben. Als wer? Wieviel besser sollte ich es denn haben als ihr? Papa ist Anwalt und du hast ein eigenes Blumengeschäft", erwiderte das Mädchen.

Ihr hing es zu den Ohren heraus.

„Du sollst es einfach nur…leichter haben um deine Zukunft zu gestalten. Und dafür braucht man gute Schulnoten", konterte ihre Mutter.

Es gefiel der Mutter zwar nicht, dass ihre Tochter Widerworte gab, aber insgeheim musste sie ihr zugestehen, dass sie sie nicht dumm war. Sie hatte ein kluges Kind. Kein Genie, außer im Klavierspielen vielleicht, aber ein kluges Kind. Ihr älterer Bruder mit seinen sechzehn Jahren machte der Chinesin dagegen mehr Sorgen. Er war noch immer nicht heimgekommen, dabei war es bereits nach acht Uhr. Er hätte schon längst daheim sein sollen.

Anh Tién seufzte schwer, legte schmollend das Buch zur Seite und löschte das Licht. Ihre Mutter kam zu ihr und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Ich hab´ dich lieb, mein Schatz", flüsterte sie ihrem Kind ins Ohr.

„Ich dich auch, Mama", murmelte Anh Tién, nun doch etwas schläfrig.

Als die Mutter die Tür des Kinderzimmers ihrer Tochter schloss, hörte sie wie ihr Ältester die Treppen hinauf schlürfte.

„Abend, Mama", brummte der Teenager.

„Guten Abend, der werte Herr. Hast du deine Uhr verloren, oder warum erscheinst du erst so spät?", fragte sie ihren Sohn streng.

„Ach Mama, sei nicht so. Ich habe die Zeit einfach vergessen. Wir waren im Skatepark nach der Schule", rechtfertigte sich der junge Mann.

„Ich nehme mal an, ihr habt da auch eure Hausaufgaben gemacht?".

Diese Frage war rhetorisch und der Teenager rollte mit den Augen.

„Du hast nur noch dein Skateboarden im Kopf und bei deinem Violinen-Unterricht warst du schon ewig nicht mehr. Wir zahlen viel Geld für diesen Lehrer. Er berechnet uns die Stunden. Auch wenn du fehlst. Das ist dir schon bewusst, ja?", stellte sie ihren Sohn aufgebracht zur Rede.

Anh Tién hörte das alles mit, der Streit zwischen ihrem Bruder und ihrer Mutter ging schon lange und er hatte immer dasselbe Thema.

Ihr Vater kam immer erst spät nach Hause, er war ein Anwalt in einer großen Kanzlei. Menschenrecht und Einwanderungsrecht. Das waren seine Spezialgebiete. Er war Vietnamese, kam selbst aus einem Land in dem Krieg getobt hatte und Menschenrechte mit Füßen getreten und mit Granaten bombardiert worden waren. Er war ihr Held.

Obwohl sie noch recht jung war verstand sie ihren Bruder. Sie verstand den Druck, der auf seinen Schultern noch stärker lasten musste als auf ihren. Sie war nur ein Mädchen, von ihr wurde erwartet die Familie angemessen zu repräsentieren und einen guten Eindruck zu vermitteln, von ihrem Bruder hingegen erwartete man mehr, irgendetwas Großes. Ihre Eltern mochten nicht so konservativ eingestellt sein, aber der Rest der Familie, auf beiden Seiten, war es irgendwie schon. Ihr Vater hatte mit seiner Karriere so große Fußstapfen geschaffen, ihr Bruder musste das Gefühl haben darin zu versinken. Jedenfalls hatte er ihr das so einmal anvertraut. Nicht in diesen Worten, aber sie konnte seinen Gedanken folgen.

Ihr großer dummer Bruder begriff allerdings nicht, dass er mit seinem Verhalten den Konflikt nur anheizte. Sie seufzte schwer.

Irgendwann schickte ihre Mutter ihren Bruder ins Zimmer und ging die Treppe hinunter. Anh Tién hörte wie der Wagen ihres Vaters vorfuhr. Der Kies knirschte unter den Rädern des Autos. Der Vater stieg aus, schloss die Wagentür und betrat das Haus. Ihre Mutter begrüßte ihn und sie aßen gemeinsam im Wohnzimmer eine Kleinigkeit. Ihre Mutter aß immer nur noch ein wenig Gemüse, da sie meist nur mit ihr und ihrem Bruder, wobei dieser seit einiger Zeit häufiger beim Dinner fehlte, die Abendmahlzeit einnahm.

Dann gingen sie zu Bett. Wie jeden Abend. Mehr oder weniger lief jeder Tag genauso ab. Die Kinder zur Schule, die Eltern zur Arbeit, die Mutter überließ am Nachmittag ihren Angestellten den Laden. Hin und wieder übernahm sie wieder eine Spätschicht, ihre Kinder waren schon alt genug, sich einmal selbst zu versorgen. Bis end endlich Wochenende war. Dann hatten sie meist mehr voneinander. Unter der Woche sahen Anh Tién und ihr Bruder ihren Vater so gut wie nie.

Bis zu jenem Tag im Oktober, dem Vierzehnten, um ein Uhr in der Nacht.

Ein großer Schatten näherte sich leise dem Haus. Ein Mann, breitschultrig und hochgewachsen, lief die Straße entlang. Er hatte eine Umhängetasche aus schwarzem Stoff sein Gang war beschwingt. Er wirkte fast harmlos, wie ein nächtlicher Spaziergänger. Sein Auto stand ordnungsgemäß geparkt einige Meter von dem Haus der Familie Hoang entfernt.

Er betrat den gepflasterten Weg zum Eingang des Hauses, in dem der Anwalt mit seiner Familie lebte. Der Mann wusste, was er zu tun hatte und wie er es zu tun hatte. Keiner durfte noch leben, wenn der Morgen anbrach. Es war sein Handwerk und er verstand sich darin.

Leise öffnete er mit einem Dietrich die Haustür und zog eine kleine aber starke Taschenlampe hervor. Er ging durch das Erdgeschoss, zielgerichtet auf das Schlafzimmer des Anwalts zu, in dem seine Opfer schliefen. Aus seiner Umhängetasche zog er eine Waffe, mit einem Schalldämpfer daran. Der erste Schuss war auf den Mann gerichtet, das eigentliche Ziel der ganzen Aktion. Er schoss auf seinen Kopf. Die Schüsse waren zwar gedämpft aber eben nicht lautlos. Die Mutter erwachte aus ihrem von Hause aus leichten Schlaf. Es nutzte ihr nichts, sie hatte nicht einmal Gelegenheit die Situation zu erfassen als ein weiteres Geschoss in ihren Schädel eindrang und wieder austrat, dabei Blut, Hirnmasse und Schädelsplitter auf der weißen frischen Bettwäsche verteilte, die sie erst am Abend zuvor gewechselt hatte.

Dann machte er sich auf den Weg zu den Kinderzimmern ins obere Stockwerk.

Der Fremde in dem Haus konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass er nicht ganz unbemerkt geblieben war. Unter der Bettdecke hatte Anh Tién sich der Anweisung ihrer Mutter widersetzt und mithilfe ihrer Taschenlampe weiter die fantastische und surreale Welt des Wunderlands durchstreift, Seite an Seite mit Alice. Ihre guten Ohren mit dem feinen Gehör hatten dabei die Schritte vor dem Haus wahrgenommen. Zu solch später, beziehungsweise früher Stunde waren selbst die Hundebesitzer der Straße nicht unterwegs, schon einmal gar nicht so nah am Haus. Sie hatte nur noch den Schatten in ihrem Haus verschwinden sehen können. Sie krabbelte aus dem Bett und wollte zu ihrem bruder hinüberlaufen. Sie hörte die Schritte im Haus, die nicht zu ihren Eltern gehörten. Anh Tién löschte ihre Taschenlampe und öffnete vorsichtig ihre Tür. Sie wusste, dass ihr Bruder schon ein Handy besaß. Sie selbst sollte erst eines mit vierzehn bekommen. Die Polizei musste kommen. Schnell. Auf dem Weg zum Zimmer ihres großen Bruders, erfasste sie ein Lichtstrahl. Sie drehte sich in die Richtung, kniff die Augen zusammen und sah ganz kurz den Mann, der in ihrem Haus nichts zu suchen hatte, den sie aber flüchtig sah und erkannte. Er war vor ein paar Tagen erst hier gewesen. Der Elektriker, den sie hatten rufen müssen, weil der Strom ausgefallen war. Anh Tién kam kaum dazu sich zu fragen, was das zu bedeuten hatte, schon war es vorüber. Die Kugel traf sie genau wie ihre Eltern und sie fiel zu Boden. Ihr Blut rann ihr Gesicht herab, war warm und dick, und drang in die Fugen des Holzes unter ihr ein.

Der Mann kam die Treppe herauf, dieser Zwischenfall war nicht eingeplant gewesen, aber er hatte die Situation gemeistert. Er stieg über den leblosen Körper des Mädchens hinüber und öffnete die Tür zum Zimmer des Jungen. Keine zehn Sekunden später war der Letzte der Familie Hoang tot. Der Auftrag war noch nicht ganz beendet. Der Fremde machte noch Unordnung, es sollte nach Raubmord aussehen. Er ließ ein paar Schmuckstücke der Mutter und andere Wertgegenstände mitgehen. Alles mit Handschuhen, damit er auch ja keine Spuren hinterließ. Er war dabei ruhig und professionell, dies war nicht sein erster Mord, er hatte nicht zum ersten Mal eine ganze Familie ausgelöscht.

Als er das Haus verließ, ließ er die Haustür einen Spalt breit offen. Um den Eindruck zur vermitteln es handelte sich hierbei um einen Raubmord beschädigte er noch ein wenig das Schloss und den Türrahmen.

Es dauerte noch einige Stunden bis der erste Nachbar beim Joggen die offene Haustür bemerkte und die Polizei benachrichtigte, die kam und sah was geschehen war.


	2. Wer hat Angst vorm Bogenmann

Wer hat Angst vorm Bogenmann?

Eine angenehme Frische am frühen Abend hatte Alice Nguyen dazu gebracht noch einmal das Haus für einen Spaziergang mit dem Hund zu verlassen.

Pollux war nicht ihr Hund, aber hin und wieder bot sie den Nachbarn an, mit dem quirligen Irish Shepherd Gassi zu gehen.

Da sie recht nahe am Waltham Forrest wohnte, gingen sie gern dorthin. Sie übte ihre Würfe, als Spielerin in einem kleinen Baseballteam war sie zwar für gewöhnlich am Schlag oder an der Base zum Laufen, aber es schadete nicht auch mal einmal ein paar ordentlich Würfe zu trainieren. Pollux war dafür auch sehr dankbar.

Nun, da die Sonne schon nicht mehr zu sehen war, sich das Licht des Tages mehr und mehr zurückzog und der dunklen Nacht Platz machte, traten sie den Heimweg an. Der Hund wurde des Werfen-und Holen-Spiels nicht überdrüssig, sogar auf dem Rückweg spielten sie es noch. Mittlerweile nur noch zum Vergnügen des Hundes, der die Energie eines Duracell-Hasen zu besitzen schien. Ihre Muskeln beklagten sich bereits leise, also begann sie mit der Linken zu werfen und ihrem rechten Schultergelenk etwas Ruhe zu gönnen. Das Zwielicht des Abends wurde immer dunkler.

In der Ferne sah sie jemanden auf sich zu laufen. Erst glaubte sie es wäre ein Jogger, doch kam es ihr, je näher er ihr kam, etwas seltsamer und bedrohlicher vor. Einige Entfernung hinter dem Herannahenden stand jemand, der sich jedoch kaum vom Fleck zu bewegen schien. Sie warf noch einmal den Ball. Der Jogger, der nun da sie es erkennen konnte, keine Sportkleidung, sondern einen Anzug trug, fing an mit den Armen zu wedeln. Der Ball im Flug änderte ganz plötzlich seine Richtung und wurde unvermittelt zu ihr zurückgeworfen. Er kam etwa einen halben Meter vor ihren Füßen herunter und blieb liegen. Von einem Pfeil durchbohrt. Alice war gelinde gesagt verblüfft und nur einen Wimpernschlag später verspürte sie Angst und den Reflex sich Deckung zu suchen.

Der Mann war kaum noch zwanzig Schritte von ihr entfernt und versuchte im Rennen etwas zu sagen, aber er brachte keinen Ton heraus, er rang nach Atem und keuchte schwer.

15..14..13..Schritte zwischen ihm und ihr und ihre eigen Beine waren wie Blei. Alice wollte wegrennen. Sie konnte sich noch überhaupt keinen Reim auf diesen Pfeil im Ball machen und dem Mann, der auf sie zukam.

Gerade als sie ihre Gliedmaßen zur Flucht in Gang setzen konnte stolperte der Mann mit vor Schmerz verzerrtem Gesicht scheinbar über seine eigenen Beine. Als er auf dem Boden zum Liegen kam erkannte Alice, dass der Mann nicht einfach nur gestolpert war, sondern ihm ein Pfeil zwischen den Schulterblättern steckte. Bevor sie auf dem Fuß kehrt machte sah sie in der Ferne eine Person stehen, die etwas Längliches in der Hand hielt. Offensichtlich ein Bogen, für einen Armbrustbolzen war der Pfeil definitiv zu lang.

Sie rannte so schnell wie möglich los und rief nach dem Hund. Pollux, der spürte, dass Gefahr drohte, rannte nur wenige Meter vor ihr her. Alice sah nicht nach hinten, es würde sie auch nur langsamer machen. Den Blick immer nach vorn gerichtet rannte sie um ihr Leben. Ihre Gedanken waren auch bei dem Mann, der nun immer weiter hinter ihr tot am Boden lag. Jedenfalls rechnete sie nicht damit, dass er noch leben könnte. Es hatte danach ausgesehen als ob er um Hilfe flehen würde, aber was für eine Hilfe hätte sie ihm sein können?

An ihrem Ohr sauste ein Pfeil vorbei, ein anderer schrammte dicht an ihrer linken Wade vorbei und riss ihre Haut und ihr Fleisch auf. Sie spürte den Schmerz, das Adrenalin in ihren Venen ließ jedoch keine Ablenkung zu. Lauf um dein Leben, schrie alles in ihr.

Es war mittlerweile so dunkel geworden und es gab keine Beleuchtung auf dem Waldweg. Das Licht der Sonne bereits fort. Nur ihren eigenen Atem hörte sie, und das Herz pochte ihr bis zum Hals. Der Mond warf ein fahles schwaches Licht auf den kleinen Waldweg. Sie drosselte ihr Tempo. Hier irgendwo war eine Kurve, wenn sie nicht Acht gab stolperte sie mitten in den Wald hinein. Sie könnte ihr Smartphone herausholen und sich den Weg ausleuchten, aber sie fürchtete, dass er ihr gefolgt sein könnte. Pollux lief aufgeregt um sie herum, er spürte ihre Angst. Dann knurrte er tief und furchterregend. Ein Rascheln und der Klang schwerer Schuhe. Nicht weit weg, ihr Herz pochte laut und hart in ihrer Brust.

Alice hatte keine Wahl als weiterzugehen, schnell aber achtsam, der Viertelmond am Himmel gab dem vermeintlichen Bogenschützen hoffentlich nicht genug Licht. So ganz sicher war sie sich immer noch nicht, vielleicht hatte sie es sich eingebildet. Warum hätte es ausgerechnet ein Bogen sein sollen? Das war eine recht spezielle Waffe.

„Komm mit", flüsterte sie Pollux zu und setzte sich wieder schnell in Bewegung.

Sie rannte den Weg weiter entlang und suchte in hinter einem großen dicken Baum am Wegesrand Schutz. Der Schatten war dort so schwarz, wie ein Loch mitten in der Realität. Dort such sie Schutz, schmiegte sich ganz eng an die Rinde und so tief in den Schatten hinein, wie es ging. Ihre Arme waren um den Körper des Hundes geschlungen, damit er ihr nicht wegrannte und sich mit dem Fremden anlegte. Aus ihrem Versteck heraus konnte sie einen kleinen Teil des Weges zwischen dem Laub und Geäst einsehen. Dann erschien diese Gestalt in dem kleinen Winkel. Der Hund fing natürlich leise zu knurren an und ihr Herz pochte hart, in ihren Ohren war es so laut wie Flugzeug im Tiefflug. Sie konnte nicht mehr als vage Umrisse ausmachen. Mit einer freien Hand tastete sie auf dem Boden nach etwas, dass ihr vielleicht helfen konnte. Sie hielt dieses Ausgeliefertsein nicht mehr länger aus.

Er hatte seinen Bogen gespannt. Dann zielte er auf den Schatten, in dem sie sich zwischen Gestrüpp und Geäst versteckte. Der Pfeil verfehlte sie nur wenige Millimeter. Allerdings erwischte er einen Teil ihres Ohrs und riss auch dort die Haut auf. Wie bei der Wade nahm sie zwar den Schmerz am Rande wahr, doch ihre ganze Konzentration war auf ihr Entkommen gerichtet.

Alice´s Fingerspitzen tasteten nach etwas Hartem mit einer leicht rauen Oberfläche. Ein Stein. Sie war gut im Werfen und Zielen. Das hatte sie drauf, aber auch bei diesen eher kargen Lichtverhältnissen? Blieb ihr überhaupt etwas Anderes übrig als in den Angriff überzugehen? Der Typ, sie war aufgrund der Statur nun doch eher der Meinung es wäre ein Mann, hatte jemanden ermordet und eine ungeplante Augenzeugin am Hals. Er wurde hier solange sitzen bleiben wie sie konnte. Sie konnte nicht einmal die Polizei rufen, das Aufleuchten des Handydisplays würde ihre Position sofort verraten es sei denn sie konnte irgendwie genug Abstand zwischen sich und ihn bringen, um den Notrufknopf auf ihrem Display zu betätigen. Wenn es ihr gelänge den Stein gegen seinen Kopf zu werfen könnte es ihr gelingen. Der Stein war nicht zu groß, etwa so groß wie ein Ei, aber weh tun würde es. Um ehrlich zu sein war es ihr auch egal, was mit dem Kerl passieren würde. Sie hatte nicht viel Licht doch es würde genügen müssen.

Sie ließ Pollux los, erhob sich, zielte und warf mit aller Kraft nach dem Kopf des Mannes. Sie traf ihn wohl, jedenfalls hörte sie einen gequälten Ausruf einer tiefen Stimme. Sie blieb jedoch nicht lang genug um zu sehen ob sie ihn ausgeknockt hatte, sondern rannte zurück in die Richtung aus der sie gekommen war, blieb jedoch vom dem Waldweg weg. Sie rief Pollux. Er war ein guter Hund und er folgte ihr. Sie war fast wieder dort angekommen, wo auch der Tote lag. Alice versteckte sich hinter einem breiten Baumstamm. Hastig zog sie ihr Handy aus der Jackentasche und entsperrte es hastig. Nur ein Balken beim Empfang, aber es musste reichen. Dann tippte sie kräftig auf den Notrufbutton auf dem Display. Es wählte, sie hielt sich das Telefon ans Ohr und es zog ziemlich unangenehm also wechselte sie das Ohr, spürte sie wie sich eine Flüssigkeit, wahrscheinlich Blut, auf ihrer Haut verteilte. Pollux lief aufgeregt um sie herum und bellte. Sie rief ihm zu er solle „Heim".

Pollux wusste was das bedeutete. Er solle nach Hause laufen, darauf hatten ihn seine Besitzer dressiert. Sein Herrchen hatte eine Herzkrankheit, wenn dieser ihm sagte er solle „Heim" laufen hieß das für ihn so schnell wie möglich zu seinem Frauchen nach Hause zu rennen und sie zu Hilfe holen. Er konnte sie dann sogar genau zu seinem Herrchen zurückbringen. Es war nun auch sicherer für ihn, denn zuvor hatte sie Angst gehabt der Typ könnte auf ihn schießen.

„Notruf, Nennen Sie bitte ihren Namen und welchen Sie Notfall haben", meldete sich eine ruhige Frauenstimme.

„Ein Mann hat einen anderen Mann erschossen. Mit Pfeil und Bogen. Er ist jetzt hinter mir her. In Waltham Forest".

„Ist der Mann noch in der Nähe? Sind Sie in einem sicheren Versteck?", fragte sie die Frau in einem ruhigen aber eindringlichem Ton.

„Ich stehe hinter einem Baum. Es ist schon recht dunkel. Es ist kaum etwas zu sehen. Der Mond gibt kaum Licht ab", erklärte sie ihr im Flüsterton.

„Ich habe Ihre Position ermitteln können. Einen kurzen Moment".

Sie gab der Polizei den Notruf durch und meldete sich wieder bei ihr. Alice´s Nerven waren so angespannt, sie hat das Gefühl man würde sie durch den ganzen Wald hören können. Sie lauschte auf jedes Geräusch in ihrer Umgebung.

„Nennen Sie mir bitte noch einmal Ihren Namen, Miss?".

Sie hatte ihren Namen noch gar nicht genannt.

„A…Alice Nguyen".

„Alice, ich habe die nächste Polizeistreife zu Ihnen geschickt. Bleiben Sie am Telefon, wenn Sie möchten, aber bleiben Sie in einem sicheren Unterschlupf. Bald wird jemand kommen und Sie aus dieser Lage befreien".

Knack! Ein Ast brach, nur wenige Meter hinter ihr. Sie hielt das Telefon mit dem grell leuchtenden Display an ihre Brust.

Die Frau in der Notrufzentrale, Tatiana Smith war ihr Name, konnte nur noch den aufgeregten Herzschlag der jungen Frau hören. Es war schnell und klang nach einem gewaltigen Trommelfeuer. Danach hörte sie nur noch ein Rauschen und Knacken, dann war die Leitung tot. Das erschreckte sie so sehr, dass sie sich das Headset vom Kopf riss und gegen die Konsole warf.


	3. Sherlock killed the radio star

Sherlock killed the radio star

Für Sherlock Holmes bestand die ganze Welt nur aus Langeweile überfüllt mit Abermillionen von Langweilern. Nicht passierte, kein einziger aufregender Mord, keine unrühmliche Affäre die ihn beschäftigen konnte war geschehen.

Nicht einmal der Besuch seines seit einiger Zeit wieder in London lebenden Freundes aus Studienzeiten, Victor Trevor konnte ihn daraus befreien. Gerade als der blonde junge Mann die Treppe hochgestiegen war, hatte Sherlock das Radio erschossen, weil es nur Musik spielte anstatt endlich mal etwas Spannendes hören zu lassen.

„Ah, Sherlock killed the radio star", rief Victor aus als das Radio vom finalen Schuss getroffen endgültig zu Boden ging und krachend aufschlug.

„Das Ding hat mich provoziert", rechtfertigte Sherlock seine Tat. „Das tut mein Wecker auch, jeden Morgen um halb sieben. Ich möchte ihn manchmal dafür ersäufen, dass er mir das antut". Der Blonde lachte breit. Er kannte Sherlock noch immer gut genug, so wusste er, dass man ihm einige Schrullen einfach nicht austreiben konnte. Dass Sherlock auf die Einrichtung schoss war ihm neu, aber solange der Lauf nicht auf ihn gerichtet war es ihm herzlich egal.

Mrs Hudson war das nicht egal. Sie kam aufgebracht die Treppe herauf. „Sherlock was haben Sie nun schon wieder angerichtet? Oh nein, das Radio. Das ersetzten Sie, mein Freund, dessen können Sie sich sicher sein", fauchte die unfreiwillige Haushälterin und begutachtete verstört das zerstörte Radio.

„Sie haben keinen einfachen Mieter, liebe Mrs Hudson", meinte Victor. „Das können Sie laut sagen. Sagen Sie mal junger Mann, Sie sind nicht zufällig noch auf der Suche nach einer neuen Bleibe?", fragte Mrs Hudson den jungen charmanten Mann. „Nein, ich habe ein Haus in Mayfair, das sehr schön ist. Es war für meine Braut und mich bestimmt, aber daraus wurde nichts. Wie steht es mit Ihnen, Mrs Hudson? Würden Sie sich meiner erbarmen?", fragte Victor mit einem jungenhaften Grinsen die ältere Vermieterin. „Oh, Sie sind ein kleiner Schelm, mein Lieber. So ein charmanter junger Mann wird doch wohl eine geeignete Frau finden. Ein Haus sollte voller Kindergelächter sein, nicht erfüllt vom Knall einer Handfeuerwaffe". Der Seitenhieb ging in Sherlocks Richtung, doch ihm war es entweder egal oder gar entgangen.

„Nichts los in dieser verdammten Stadt. Es muss doch irgendein Verbrechen geben, das ich lösen kann."

„Oh, ja Frieden in der Welt, das wäre ja…unheimlich. Eine Katastrophe", bemerkte Victor sarkastisch.

„Die Menschheit war noch nie dafür bekannt einen Frieden lange zu wahren. Reibungspunkte gibt und gab es immer und genügend Hohlköpfe, die damit Kriege entfachten. Ich will keinen Krieg, nur ein kleines Verbrechen aus Leidenschaft. Wenn möglich originell". „Naja, ich kann dir da leider nicht helfen. Ich bin nur ein bescheidener Angestellter in einer Firma, die Tee vertreibt", zuckte Victor die Schultern.

„Wie war", seufzte Sherlock und ließ sich theatralisch in den Sessel vor dem Kamin fallen. „Okay, vielleicht solltest du mal wieder vor die Tür gehen. Wir könnten etwas essen gehen. Wo ist John? Wir könnten ihn dazu holen. Würde sicher lustig werden". „Er ist heute bei Mary und dem Baby. Familienzeit", antwortete Sherlock ein wenig gereizt. Es war abzusehen gewesen, dass John weniger Zeit mit ihm würde verbringen können, aber es war dennoch eine bittere Pille für den Consulting Detective nicht mehr so oft wie früher mit seinem Blogger zusammen zu sein.

„Verstehe. Machen wir eben einen Abend zu zweit. Komm schon, Sherlock. Du kannst doch nicht hier drinnen hocken und nur darauf warten, dass es etwas passiert", versuchte ihn der Blonde zu überzeugen.

„Warum kann ich nicht? Hier drinnen ist es genauso gut wie anderswo auch. Wir können uns genauso gut Essen liefern lassen. Zumindest kann ich dann sicher sein, dass du nicht wieder mit irgendwelchen Frauen flirtest. Ich dachte nach deiner geplatzten Hochzeit ist erst einmal Schluss mit den Frauengeschichten". „Das war nur ein Flirt, kein Heiratsantrag", winkte Victor ab. Seine geplatzte Hochzeit war eine Erinnerung unerfreulicherer Art. Für seine Katherine war er nach London zurückgekehrt und hatte ein Haus in Mayfair von beinahe allen Ersparnissen gekauft, sie er hatte. Dann sagt diese Frau, mit der er sein Leben hatte verbringen wollen jedoch „Nein" am Traualtar und alles war anders gekommen. Er lebte allein in einem Haus, das er für eine ganze Familie gedacht hatte. Aber er behielt es, in der Hoffnung, es könnte noch eine Frau kommen, die ihn auch wirklich wollte. Was war falsch daran?

„Ich befürchte, ihr müsst Ihren gemütlichen Männerabend verschieben, Holmes", kam eine Stimme aus dem Hintergrund und Victor trat beiseite um Gregory Lestrade vorbeizulassen.

„Endlich", jauchzte Sherlock beinahe auf und schwang sich aus dem Sessel. „Was ist es?". „Es ist ein Mord, Mister Holmes. Herzlichen Glückwunsch", erwiderte Lestrade mit scharfem und vor Sarkasmus triefendem Ton.

„Ein Mord in Waltham Forest". „Was ist so besonders daran?", hinterfragte Sherlock diese Aussage. Wegen eines einfachen Mordes rief ihn Scotland Yard nicht.

„Es ist so bitter. Wir hätten den Täter fast schon heute schnappen können, aber er hat es wohl doch noch geschafft die Biege zu machen. Ich war noch nicht da, aber man sagte mir durch den Äther, dass dies ein Fall für den Freak sein könnte. Schauen Sie nicht mich so an, es waren deren Worte. Und Mrs Hudson rief mich vorhin an und beschwerte sich darüber, dass Sie aus Langeweile wieder die Einrichtung attackieren würden. Donovan ist aus irgendeinem Grund schon da. Sally sagte, sie würden noch nach der Zeugin suchen. Ich dachte mir, ich hole Sie gleich mal ab,", berichtete Detective Inspector Lestrade.

Dann sah er auf den jungen Mann, der unbeteiligt und höchst interessiert am Rande der Unterhaltung stand.

„Wer sind sie eigentlich? Ich habe Sie noch nie hier gesehen", fragte Lestrade den blonden jungen Mann neben ihm.

„Ich bin Victor Trevor, ein ehemaliger Kommilitone von Sherlock. Wir stehen seit kurzem wieder in engerem Kontakt", stellte sich der junge Mann vor.

„Und er ist mein Assistent für heute Abend. Schau nicht so, Victor. Du wolltest, dass wir rausgehen. Lestrade, Sie wissen ich brauche einen Assistenten".

„Hat er denn Erfahrung mit Leichen? Oder irgendeine medizinische Ausbildung?".

„Nein, die hat er nicht, aber er kann Steno schreiben, was ich sage. Könnte hilfreich sein und selbst wenn nicht, ein bisschen Abenteuer tut ihm gut."

„Sherlock, es ist keine Achterbahn, in die jeder mit 1,20 Meter Mindestgröße rein kann. John ist schon eine große Ausnahme. Weil er Arzt ist hat er einen Nutzen, aber wir haben Fotografen und genügend Polizisten am Tatort, die alles dokumentieren können", versuchte Lestrade es ihm auszureden.

„Die schreiben nicht mit, was ich sage und übersehen alles was Wichtig ist. Victor kommt mit", argumentierte Sherlock.

„Also gut, wenn Sie sich dann endlich fertigmachen und mitkommen", gab Lestrade knirschend nach.

„Schreiben Sie mir, was es mit der Zeugin auf sich hat und die Adresse per SMS. Wir kommen hinterher", verabschiedete Sherlock den Detective Inspector.

Greg seufzte laut und verließ die Wohnung. Warum tat er sich das an? Wie sollte er Sally Donovan begreiflich machen, dass dieser Victor Trevor einen Nutzen hatte? Sie würde sich auch vom guten Aussehen des Kumpels nicht lang genug blenden lassen.

„Ich werde auch noch gefragt, oder? Ich meine, ich habe noch nicht so viele Leichen gesehen. Die meisten davon waren Zombies, nach einer Party. Mein Mitbewohner damals war auch so einer. Mein einziges medizinisches Wissen bestand darin, dass ich wusste, wie man einen Kater schnell wieder loswerden kann. Und in Stenografie war ich so leidlich gut. Ich habe an den Kursen hauptsächlich teilgenommen, weil ich diese Mädchen süß fand", protestierte Victor gegen die Zwangsrekrutierung zum persönlichen Assistenten seines Kumpels.

„Sei nicht so ein Langweiler. Du kannst bei so etwas wie einer Mordaufklärung teilnehmen. Sieh dir die Leiche nicht so genau an, wenn es dich so sehr abschreckt, schau auf Stift und Zettel und schreib mit was ich sage.

Ruf John an und schick ihm die Adresse. Vielleicht kommt er ja doch noch. Lestrade hat sie schon geschickt. Oh, sie haben, die Zeugin gefunden. In einer Senke im Wald", las Sherlock aus der gerade eingetroffenen SMS heraus. „Doppelmord?", erkundigte sich Victor fröstelnd, bei dem Gedanken an zwei Leichen lief es ihm kalt den Rücken herunter. „Nein, aber wohl bewusstlos gewesen. Da bin ich mal sehr gespannt, was das wird", antwortete Sherlock. Der klang beinahe vergnügt. Victor seufzte. Es hatte wirklich keinen Zweck mit seinem Freund zu streiten.

„Hast du einen Notizblock und einen Stift für mich. Ich bin vollkommen unvorbereitet".


	4. Ein Mann mit einer Mission

Ein Mann mit einer Mission (Man on a mission)

Erst gegen zehn Uhr erreichten Sherlock und Victor Waltham Forest und den Tatort. John würde leider nicht zu ihnen stoßen, sein Kind kränkelte und er wollte seine Familie nicht allein lassen an diesem Abend.

Dort wurden sie gleich von Philipp Anderson in Empfang genommen, der Victor einen der unförmigen  
Overalls gab, den er sich überziehen sollte, Sherlock erhielt jedoch keinen.

„Warum ziehst du nicht einen dieser todschicken Anzüge an?", beschwerte sich Victor, der sich in den Overall zwängte.

Sherlock überhörte das einfach.

„Zeigen Sie mir die Leiche, Anderson", forderte er den Leiter der Spurensicherung auf.

„Dann folgen Sie mir beide". Es kümmerte ihn gar nicht wer Victor war.

Lestrade hatte die Belegschaft sicher bereits darüber informiert, dass Sherlock einen Assistenten mitbringen würde.

Victor war das erste Mal an einem offiziellen Tatort zwischen all den erfahrenen Polizisten und der Spurensicherung.

„Aufregend, nicht wahr?", äußerte Sherlock enthusiastisch.

„Ich kann dir nicht widersprechen. Ich war noch nie hinter den Absperrbändern", antwortete Victor und gab Acht nur dorthin zu treten, wo Sherlock und der andere Beamte hintraten.

„Holmes, das hier ist kein Freizeitpark, in den Sie jeden Ihrer Freunde einladen können, wie es ihnen beliebt", kam ihnen Sally Donovan schimpfend entgegen.

„Victor leistet auch seinen Beitrag. Er schreibt auf, was ich und der Pathologe vor Ort sagen werden", entgegnete Sherlock.

„Dafür gibt es erstens den Pathologiebericht und zweitens hat ihr Smartphone eine Sprachaufzeichnung", gab Donovan zu bedenken.

„Damit hat sie leider Recht, mein Freund", gab Victor der Polizistin recht.

Dadurch fühlte er sich noch mehr fehl am Platze. Warum wollte Sherlock ihn am Tatort dabeihaben, fragte er sich im Stillen.

„Dann hält er eben das Smartphone, während ich arbeite und zeichnet es auf. Er wird nicht stören". Sherlock seufzte genervt.

„Ich passe auf, Sally", versprach Anderson, der sich bisher zurückgehalten hatte.

„Ich würde jetzt gern die Leiche sehen und dann die Zeugin", ging Sherlock zur Ordnung über.

„Nehmen Sie es mir nicht übel, aber das wird hier langsam zur schlechten Angewohnheit. John Watson ist wenigstens noch Arzt, aber das heute mit Ihnen ist die Krönung. Ich meine nicht, dass Sie nicht qualifiziert sind, aber sie sind kein Arzt oder in sonst irgendeiner Art geschult, um sich an Tatorten aufhalten zu können ", entschuldigte sich Donovan bei Victor als Sherlock zur Leiche vorweg lief.

Sie schenkte ihm ein charmantes entschuldigendes Lächeln, das er erwiderte.

„Sie sollten sich von ihm fernhalten. Sherlock ist ein Psychopath", riet sie ihm wohlwollend. „Da kommen Sie mehr als dreizehn Jahre zu spät. Ich werde damit schon fertig. Übrigens besteht er darauf, als Soziopath bezeichnet zu werden", erwiderte Victor höflich und lief schnurstracks zu Sherlock hinüber, der ihn schon ungeduldig rief.

„Was wollte Sie denn von dir?", brummte Sherlock verstimmt.

„Mich vor dir warnen. Die ist wohl kein Fan von dir, wie?", fragte Victor und zog sein Mobiltelefon heraus, öffnete seine eigene Sprachnotiz-App und sagt Sherlock er könne loslegen.

„Wie heißt der Mann hier überhaupt", richtete Victor seine Frage an Anderson.

„Jackson Browning", antwortete dieser knapp.

Der Consulting Detective besah sich die Leiche ganz genau, er zog sogar kurz den Ehering des Opfers von dessen Finger, begutachtete ihn zwei Sekunden und schob ihn wieder zurück.

„In Ordnung. Dieser Mann ist weiß und arbeitete in einem Büro. Er legte Wert auf äußerlichen Schein, die Kleidung, die er trägt sind ausschließlich amerikanische Marken. Seine Haare wurden regelmäßig blondiert, außerdem besuchte er regelmäßig das Solarium. Er war verheiratet, aber das hielt ihn nicht davon ab mit anderen Frauen zu schlafen. Er hat mindestens ein Kind mit dunkelblonden glatten Haaren. Wahrscheinlich ein Mädchen, etwa sieben oder acht Jahre alt. Seine Frau müsste eigentlich schon mehrere Male versucht haben ihn anzurufen. Immerhin ist ihr Gatte bereits seit mehreren Stunden überfällig.

Er wurde auf eine sehr interessante Art und Weise getötet. Ein Pfeil steckt in seinem Rücken, zwischen den Schulterblättern hindurch, hat vermutlich direkt das Herz getroffen. Aber das wird sich bei der Obduktion zeigen. Jedenfalls saß der Schuss, es ist von einem geübten Bogenschützen auszugehen", teilte Sherlock seine Beobachtungen mit.

„Phänomenal, Sherlock", kommentierte Anderson diese Deduktion überraschend wohlwollend.

An so etwas musste selbst Sherlock sich erst gewöhnen. Früher war Leiter der Spurensicherung immer skeptisch ihm gegenüber gewesen und hatte mit seinen dümmlichen Bemühungen Sherlock eins auszuwischen, den Consulting Detective nicht selten genervt. Sherlock hätte fast gesagt, es war schon fast Behinderung der Justiz gewesen, so sehr hatte ihn dieser Mann einfach nur gestört.

„Hm", machte Scherlock nur.

„Wie kommst du denn auf all diese Dinge? Vor allem, was das Mädchen und dessen Haarfarbe betrifft", fragte Victor verblüfft.

Er kannte das noch von früher, wenn Sherlock diese Sache gemacht hatte. Er hatte ihn oder seine Kommilitonen nur ansehen und schon wusste Sherlock was sie getrieben hatten, einige Male sogar mit wem. Allen voran dieser Sebastian Wilkes. Den Typen hatte Victor nie recht leiden mögen. Dennoch, er war immer wieder erstaunt über die Fähigkeiten seines Freundes.

„Sein Ehebruch ist offensichtlich. Sogar, dass er es häufig getan hat. Die Innenseite seines Eherings ist so blankpoliert als wäre er neu, durch das häufige Abnehmen und Anziehen kommt das zustande. Die Oberfläche dieses Rings ist vergleichsweise matt. Die Tochter hat heute Morgen wahrscheinlich noch ihren Vater umarmt, sie reicht ihm aber gerademal bis zur Taille. Siehst du die dunkelblonden langen Haare auf seinem Jackett an dieser Stelle?

Zudem war er gerade heute erst bei irgendeiner Dame, kurz nachdem er sie verließ wurde er vom Bogenschützen verfolgt. Siehst du das Haar an seinem Kragen? Es ist Wasserstoffblond", Sherlock zog eine Pinzette hervor und nahm das Haar damit auf.

Er besah es sich eine kurze Weile, dann reichte ihm Anderson eine kleine Beweistüte und er ließ das Haar dort hineinfallen.

„Aber es könnte seiner Frau gehören, vielleicht wohnt er ja auch hier", gab Victor zu bedenken.

„Nicht einmal annähernd. Browning wohnte in Brixton, wir fanden seinen Ausweis in seiner Tasche", widersprach Anderson.

„Nur, wenn Sie eine Perücke trägt. Aus Synthetik. Das hier ist kein Echthaar. Die Laboranalyse wird das beweisen. Außerdem hat er einen Knutschfleck am Hals und einen Lippenstiftabdruck am Hemdkragen. Ich wette die Geliebte ist auch hier irgendwo. Vielleicht hatte sie ihn sogar hergelockt damit der Bogenschütze ihn erwischen konnte. Hier draußen ist ja kaum jemand. Wir sind schon beinahe in der nächsten Grafschaft. Ideal um solch eine Taten zu begehen, aber dazu muss man so einen Typen hier erst einmal aus der belebten Stadt hierherlocken. Und so etwas geht gewöhnlich am besten mit dem entsprechenden Köder ".

„Dann müsste der Täter ihn schon länger beobachtet haben und seinen Schwachpunkt ausgemacht haben", vermutete Victor.

„Das erscheint mir auch wahrscheinlich. Der Mörder ist also methodisch. Er hat den Ort ausgesucht und wahrscheinlich sogar die Frau. Nur wo ist sie?".

„Keine Ahnung". Victor zuckte ratlos mit den Schultern.

„Entweder, sie ist über alle Berge oder der Mörder hat noch ein weiteres Opfer, das er wohl überlegter versteckt haben muss. Aber die Zeit wäre wohl sehr knapp bemessen für einen zweiten Mord und um die Leiche danach auch noch zu verbergen. Das Opfer hier liegt ja wie auf dem Präsentierteller. Er sollte gesehen werden. Jedoch war es sicher nicht im Sinne des Täters, dass man ihm dabei zuschaut. Womit wir zur Zeugin kommen. Ist die noch hier Anderson?", erkundigte sich Sherlock.

„Nein, der Krankenwagen ist abgefahren, fünf Minuten bevor ihr angekommen seid. Sie hat den Typen wohl zweimal beworfen und beide Mal voll ins Schwarze getroffen. Im wahrsten Sinne. Wir haben hier Licht durch unsere eigenen Lampen, aber als wir hier ankamen war es recht dunkel hier, weil sich Wolken vor den Mond geschoben haben. Der gibt heute auch nicht viel Licht ab, aber es scheint gereicht zu haben", erklärte Anderson.

„Warum war Sie überhaupt hier unterwegs", begehrte Sherlock zu erfahren.

„Sie hat den Hund der Nachbarn ausgeführt. Die wohnen etwa eine halbe Stunde zu Fuß von hier entfernt. Das wissen wir, weil die Besitzer hier ankamen um nach ihr zu suchen. Sie sagten, sie hätten sich Sorgen gemacht, weil der Hund allein zurückgekehrt sei. Wir haben die junge Frau dann etwas weiter im Wald drinnen in einer Senke gefunden, sie war etwas benommen und ist noch im Krankenwagen wieder ohnmächtig geworden".

Sally Donovan und Greg Lestrade kamen zu ihnen hinüber.

„Ich habe gerade mit dem Arzt der Zeugin Nguyen gesprochen. Er sagte, er wolle sie unbedingt eine Nacht zur Beobachtung im Krankenhaus behalten. Wir können erst morgen zu ihr. Aber es ist wohl nichts Ernstes, ein paar Blessuren und die Wunde am Bein durch den Pfeil. Die hat ein Glück gehabt", teilte Donovan ihrem Vorgesetzten mit.

„War abzusehen gewesen. Wir reden morgen mit ihr", nickte der Detective Inspector ab.

„Die Frau wurde von einem Pfeil getroffen? Im Bein?" meldete sich Victor besorgt zu Wort.

„Im Prinzip ein Streifschuss. Der hat die Haut zwar ordentlich aufgerissen, aber es ist nichts Ernstes", erläuterte Sally.

„Ich hätte da auch noch Fragen an die Zeugin. Rufen Sie mich an, wenn Sie sie vernehmen, Lestrade".

„Auf keinen Fall. Sie setzten Sie noch so sehr unter Druck, dass sie eventuell ganz dichtmacht. Vergessen Sie nicht, dass Sie nur hier sind, weil wir es Ihnen gestatten. Lassen Sie unsere Zeugen in Ruhe", fuhr Sally Donovan energisch dazwischen.

„Falsch ich bin hier, weil Sie mich brauchen. Sie stellen Ihre Fragen und ich meine. Wie heißt die Zeugin?", richtete Sherlock seine Frage an Lestrade weiter.

„Alice Nguyen. Sie wurde ins Whipps Cross University Hospital gebracht. Versprechen Sie mir, dort wirklich erst aufzukreuzen, wenn ich Sie anrufe und nur in meinem Beisein mit der Zeugin reden", versuchte der Detective Inspector eine diplomatische Lösung zu finden.

„Wenn es denn sein muss. Ich rate Ihnen jedoch den Tatort noch weiträumiger zu untersuchen. Es könnte eine zweite Leiche geben", legte Sherlock den Kriminalbeamten eindringlich nahe.

„Das entscheiden wir noch. Wir sind hier nämlich die echte Polizei und keine Hobbydetektive". Sally war übler gelaunt und ging Sherlock mehr als sonst an. Victor schüttelte darüber nur den Kopf. „Sherlock, bist du soweit fertig? Ich muss morgen recht früh wieder auf den Beinen sein. Meine Arbeitszeiten sind nicht so flexibel wie deine", flüsterte er ihm zu. Diesen Abend hatte er sich anders vorgestellt. Völlig anders. Aber so war es nun einmal mit Sherlock, er war immer für eine Überraschung gut.

„Ich bin soweit fertig. Morgen komme ich noch einmal her und untersuche den Tatort etwas eingehender. Vergessen Sie nicht, mich anzurufen", verabschiedete sich Sherlock und verließ den Tatort so zackig, dass Victor nun beinahe den Anschluss verloren hätte.

Als sie den abgesperrten Bereich verlassen hatten schien Sherlock sich in sich selbst zurückzuziehen.

Es war als würde sein Körper auf Autopilot gestellt. Victor versuchte mehrmals ein Gespräch anzufangen kam aber zu dem Schluss, dass es nun mittlerweile sinnlos sei und rief ein Taxi herbei.

Kurz bevor sie die Baker Street erreichten kehrte Sherlock wieder in die „Außenwelt" zurück.

„Es sind noch viele Fragen offen. Der Mörder ist methodisch und bisher würde ich ihn als akribisch einschätzen, aber ich habe noch keinen Anhaltspunkt über seine Motivation, abgesehen vom Töten. Was ist seine Mission? Das wird eventuelle eine längere Jagd, Victor", verkündete Sherlock

„Du meinst, der Täter hat eine Mission? Er hat sich gleich beim ersten Mal eine Zeugin angelacht, die er nicht hat töten können. Wie organisiert kann er schon sein?", zweifelte Victor.

„Oh, das war ein Fehler, sicher. Aber bis dahin hat er alles geplant und seine Falle vorbereitet. Wir werden ihm noch mindestens einmal begegnen". Sherlock klang als würde er es kaum erwarten können.

„Du meinst, er wird noch einmal töten?"

„Selbstverständlich. Er ist ein Mann mit einer Mission. Ich weiß noch nicht, welche es ist, zugegeben. Aber das Spiel hat für uns gerade erst begonnen".


	5. Biler im Kopf

Bilder im Kopf

Als Alice wieder wach wurde war es tiefste Nacht, das Zimmer lag im Dunkeln, von außen kam so wenig Licht herein, dass sie die Umrisse des Zimmers nur erahnen konnte. Es war ihr jedoch sehr schnell klar, dass es nicht ihr Zimmer war. Das Bett war ganz anders als ihres, sie kannte doch ihre Matratze.

Die Erinnerung, weshalb sie sich hier in einem fremden Zimmer befand war, kehrte schnell wieder zurück.

Es war nicht weniger finster als in dem Wald gewesen, aber der Geruch war ganz anders. Es roch nach Eau de Hospital, dem beißenden Desinfektionsmittelgeruch, den wahrscheinlich jedes Krankenhaus auf der Welt gemein hatte.

Alice verspürte ein leichtes Ziehen in der linken Wade, wo der Pfeil sie gestreift hatte. Aber auch an anderen Stellen ihrer Haut bemerkte sie ein unangenehmes Brennen. Außerdem tat irgendwie alles weh, aber man konnte es aushalten.

Nachdem sie ihrem mörderischen Verfolger das Handy an den Kopf geworfen hatte war sie so schnell und so tief hinein in den kleinen Wald, wie es nur ging, nach etwa drei oder vier Minuten war sie einen Hang hinunter in eine Senke gestürzt. Dabei hatte sie sich mehrere Male überschlagen und war anschließend über Wurzeln und Geäst gerollt. Eigentlich hatte sie Glück gehabt. Sie hatte sich weder den Kopf an einem Baum aufgeschlagen noch hatte er sie dort unten finden können.

Jemand öffnete die Tür und schlüpfte ins Zimmer. Eine Krankenschwester schaltete das Licht über ihrem Bett ein.

„Haben Sie Schmerzen?", fragte die junge dunkelhäutige Krankenschwester. „Ja, aber es geht schon irgendwie. Es ist halb so schlimm", antwortete sie matt.

„Ich kann das Morphium ein bisschen erhöhen, Sie sind im unteren Bereich der Dosis. Nur dass Sie ruhen können", schlug die Schwester vor.

„In Ordnung", gab sich Alice einverstanden. „In welchem Krankenhaus bin ich eigentlich? Whipp Cross University Hospital?" Es war das nächst größere Hospital in der Nähe ihres Wohnortes.

„Ganz recht. Soll ich jemanden für sie anrufen?", fragte die Schwester.

„Hm, ich haben ein guten Freund. Nigel könnten Sie ihn anrufen? So gegen halb neun? Er muss nicht extra geweckt werden", bat sie die junge Schwester.

„Natürlich. Sagen Sie mir die Nummer an, ich hinterlege eine Nachricht für die Frühschicht".

Alice konzentrierte sich um die Nummer richtig wiederzugeben. Für gewöhnlich merkte sich ihr Smartphone diese Nummern, aber Nigel war ihr Notfallkontakt, also hatte sie seine Nummer auswendig gelernt. Aber es war nicht so einfach, sie fühlte eine leichte Benommenheit, die ihre Sinne etwas benebelte.

„Die Benommenheit kommt ein wenig vom Morphium, wenn es anfängt zu wirken. Aber Sie scheinen keine Gedächtnisprobleme zu haben. Das ist gut. Doktor Quince wird Sie aber noch einmal genauer nachuntersuchen. Ruhen Sie sich weiter aus".

Die Schwester verließ sie nachdem sie noch einmal alle Geräte und Werte kontrolliert hatte.

Wenn Alice nun aber die Augen schloss, sah sie den Toten wieder. Wie er vornüberfiel, der Pfeil, der in seinem Rücken steckte. Die Furcht, der Schmerz auf seinem Gesicht in dem Moment als der Pfeil ihn traf und niederstreckte, hatten sich quasi in sie hineingebrannt.

Sie versuchte die Eindrücke dieses Moments vorbeizuschieben. Aber sie kamen wieder mit Gedanken und Fragen, auf die sie frustrierender Weise keine Antwort wusste. Warum war er tot? Was war der Grund für einen solchen Mord gewesen, der schon beinahe wie eine Inszenierung gewirkt hatte, bei der Zuschauer allerdings nicht erwünscht waren? War das Opfer für den Täter selbst wichtig gewesen oder hatte London nur wieder einen psychopathischen Mörder gewonnen, der schlichtweg Spaß am Morden hatte? Würde er ihr von nun an auflauern? Wie sicher konnte sie sich in ihrer kleinen, bescheidenen aber feinen Welt noch sicher fühlen?

Sie wachte auf als eine Schwester hereinkam und ihr ankündigte, dass Doktor Quince jeden Moment kommen würde. Der Schlaf musste sie doch übermannt haben.

„Wie spät ist es?", erkundigte sie sich müde.

„Viertel nach acht", kam die zackige Antwort und schon war die Schwester verschwunden.

Etwa zehn Minuten nachdem der Arzt wieder gegangen war und ihr mitgeteilt hatte, dass sie diverse Prellungen, eine eher leichte Gehirnerschütterung und eben den etwas tiefen Schnitt an der Wade hatte, sonst aber alles in Ordnung sei, kam jemand in ihr Krankenzimmer, den sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Er war weder Arzt noch Pfleger und es machte bei ihr Klick.

„Sind Sie von der Polizei? Der Arzt sagte mir vorhin, Sie würden Fragen haben, wegen dieser Sache. Gestern Abend. Als der Mann ermordet wurde".

Es hatte sie ein wenig Überwindung gekostet, aber nun hatte sie es auch laut ausgesprochen.

„Das will ich überhört haben", kam es von dem hochgewachsenen Mann mit den dunklen Locken und Augen wie Eis.

„Entschuldigen Sie?" Alice war ratlos.

„Nein, ich bin nicht von der Polizei. Ich bin Sherlock Holmes, Consulting Detective. Ich berate die Polizei in diesem Fall. Übrigens glaubt die Schwester am Empfang ich sei ihr Freund, Nicolas", stellte sich Sherlock vor.

„Nigel. Aber Sie sind nicht Nigel", korrigierte sie ihn.

„Wie wahr und Gott sei Dank".

„Und wann kommt die echte Polizei? Sind Sie überhaupt befugt, mich zu befragen, ohne einen von denen?".

Das Ganze wurde Alice ein wenig zu bunt. Was machte dieser Mann in ihrem Zimmer? Warum gab er sich als Nigel aus und warum in aller Welt sollte die Polizei mit so einem zusammenarbeiten, fragte sie sich stumm.

„Nein, aber ich ermittle auch ganz anders als die. Effizienter möchte ich sagen. Ich möchte Ihnen Fragen stellen zu dem, was Sie gestern Abend beobachtet haben. In Ruhe. Fragen Sie Inspector Lestrade, wenn er irgendwann mal hier aufschlägt, er wird Ihnen sagen, dass ich die Erlaubnis habe", gab Sherlock genervt zur Antwort.

„Geben Sie mir Ihr Mobiltelefon", forderte Alice ihn auf. Sie bemühte sich nicht darum allzu freundlich zu klingen. Der Mann war anstrengend und etwas begann unangenehm in ihrem Kopf zu pochen.

„Wie bitte?", fragte nun der Detektiv seinerseits, als hätte sie ihm aus dem Takt gebracht. „Warum soll ich Ihnen mein Telefon geben?", begehrte er zu wissen.

„Weil ich dafür sorgen möchte, dass der echte Nigel nicht gleich auf der Matte steht. Ich werde gegen Mittag entlassen, dann soll er mich abholen", verriet sie ihm.

„Machen Sie besser fünf oder sechs Uhr draus. Die werden Sie sicher eine ganze Weile dabehalten. Das kann ich nicht verhindern", riet ihr Sherlock und gab ihr das Telefon.

Sie seufzte. So schnell sie konnte tippte sie eine Nachricht in das Smartphone ein und versendete diese an Nigel. Dann gab sie es an Sherlock zurück.

„Was wissen Sie noch von gestern Abend?"

„Dass ein Typ einen anderen getötet hat, mit Pfeil und Bogen. Meinen Ball hat er auch zerschossen", erinnerte sie sich.

„ihren Ball?".

„Ich habe einen Ball geworfen, dass Pollux ihm nachrennt und zu mir zurückbringt", erklärte sie ihm.

„Hm, er hat sie also wahrgenommen. Und hat dennoch nicht gleich sie erschossen. Ein Angeber also. Das kann ja noch heiter werden. Weiter, was haben Sie noch wahrgenommen? Sein Gesicht womöglich?", fragte er ungeduldig.

„Nein, es war schon recht dunkel geworden. Er hat den Typen erschossen kurz bevor das letzte Tageslicht verschwand. Kaum zwei Minuten später war es dunkel und ich hatte nur noch den Mond als schwache Lichtquelle. Ich denke das war mein Glück, er konnte mich nicht mehr richtig sehen. Ich ihn aber auch nicht. Ich habe ehrlich gesagt auch nicht darauf Wert gelegt ihm so nahe zu kommen", gab sie zu.

„Man sagte mir, Sie hätten zweimal Gegenstände nach ihm geworfen. Sie haben also auf ihn gezielt dabei müssen Sie sie doch etwas wahrgenommen haben", hakte Sherlock eindringlicher nach.

Sie dachte nach. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie es den Polizisten am Abend zuvor erzählt, wie sie ihn abgewehrt hatte, als sie für kurze Zeit wach gewesen war. Sie war ziemlich aufgeregt gewesen, an alles konnte sie sich nicht mehr so genau erinnern. Gott, man musste sie für ziemlich verwirrt halten. Aber sie versuchte sich wirklich daran zu erinnern, was sie gesehen hatte als sie mit dem Stein oder dem Handy in dem schwachen Mondlicht hatte erkennen können.

„Er hatte eine Maske, sie begann bei der Nase und verdeckte ab da bis zum Hals alles. Der Bogen…hatte Rollen an seinen Enden. Es war ein Mann, denke ich. Er hatte die Statur eines Mannes, ich glaube mittelgroß, aber sicher kann ich es nicht sagen", beschrieb sie die wenigen Details, die ihr noch einfielen.

„Ein Bogen mit Rollen an den Enden? Ein Compound-Bow also. Etwas sportliches, modernes. Leichter zu verstauen als ein Long Bow oder Recurve Bow, interessant".

„Sie kennen sich mit Bögen aus?", fragte Alice etwas bewundernd nach. „Nur, was ich wissen muss, ich hatte noch nie mit einem geschossen. Weiter im Text. Haben Sie irgendwo eventuell eine Frau mit etwa wasserstoffblonden Haaren gesehen? Einer Perücke um genau zu sein?".

„Nein, da war niemand sonst. Der Mann, der jetzt tot ist, wirkte schon etwas abgehetzt, als wäre er bereits seit ein paar Minuten auf der Flucht gewesen. Der Mörder wirkte, obwohl er da noch viel weiter weg war, irgendwie entspannt, also wolle er es genießen. Das war seltsam", erinnerte sich Alice.

„Das sind gar nicht mal so schlechte Informationen. Allerdings bleiben noch viele Fragen offen. Scotland Yard wird sie noch versuchen auszuquetschen, aber vielleicht kommen Sie ja doch etwas schneller dahinter, dass Sie als Zeugin nichts weiter taugen. Zwei oder drei Stunden länger wird es nicht dauern, denke ich doch. Seien Sie darauf gefasst, dass irgendjemand in den Raum wirft, Sie seien die Täterin. Solange der wahre Täter nicht gefasst ist, sind Sie die Nummer 2 auf der Liste, direkt hinter dem mysteriösen Verdächtigen, der entkam", warnte er sie vor.

„Ich kann aber überhaupt nicht Bogenschießen", brachte Alice empört hervor.

„Das sehe ich. Sie spielen Klavier, recht regelmäßig sogar. Sie unterrichten Klavier, für eine große Karriere als Pianistin hat es nie gereicht, aber es genügt um andere darin zu unterrichten. Das reicht nicht zum Leben, also werden Sie noch einem anderen Job nachgehen, zum Beispiel als Verkäuferin. In ihrer Freizeit spielen sie irgendetwas bei dem man mit Bällen wirft und rennen muss, sie sind recht fit. Ich würde sagen, Softball oder sogar Baseball, was eher ein amerikanischer Sport ist. Vielleicht sind einige Amerikaner in ihrer Gruppe und diese haben Sie auch dazu gebracht Baseball zu spielen", stellte Sherlock fest.

Zu sagen, sie war erstaunt traf es nicht einmal ansatzweise. „Wie…woher wissen Sie das alles?".

„Ich deduziere es aus dem was ich sehe und leite es her. Es ist eigentlich sehr einfach, aber die Gehirne der meisten Menschen sind so überlastet von ihrem Halbwissen und ihren Emotionen, dass ihre Systeme nicht mehr richtig arbeiten", erklärte ihr Sherlock ein wenig stolz darüber, dass er nicht von diesen Leiden betroffen war.

„Muss ziemlich einsam sein, mit so einer Einstellung zu seinen Mitmenschen", erwiderte Alice,

„Möglich, aber das muss Sie nicht weiter kümmern. Außerdem sind Sie auch nicht gerade der geselligste Mensch. Ich sehe keine Angehörigen oder Freunde, die darauf warten mit Ihnen reden zu dürfen. Nur dieser eine Freund, dem Sie die SMS geschickt haben. Ihr Liebesleben stagniert ebenso, ein Liebhaber wäre bereits hier und würde nicht mehr von Ihrer Seite weichen", gab Sherlock kaltschnäuzig zurück.

Selbst er hatte mehr Menschen gehabt, die an seiner Seite waren als er im Krankenhaus lag, wurde sich Sherlock bewusst. Und hier war wirklich niemand, nur er und die Polizei schienen mit ihr sprechen zu wollen. Es gab auch anscheinend niemanden, dem sich die junge Frau sonst anvertrauen wollte, nur diesem Nigel.

„Sie denken sicher, Sie hätten mehr Glück als Verstand gehabt, als sie diesem Mörder gestern Abend ausgeliefert waren. Das mag stimmen, aber nicht ganz so sehr wie Sie glauben. Sie haben sicher einiges Ihrem Hobby zu verdanken. Sie waren trainiert".

„Trainiert einem Mörder zu entkommen?", fragte Alice ungläubig. Sherlock Worte hatten sie durchaus getroffen, aber es war keine neue Erkenntnis, dass sie keinen Reigen aus Freunden hatte. Nur ganz wenige und Nigel war einer der sehr guten Freunde.

„Gewissermaßen. Sie sind schnell genug gewesen um ihm zu entkommen und treffsicher genug um bei schlechten Sichtverhältnissen zweimal den erstbesten Gegenstand nach ihm zu werfen und anscheinend zu treffen. Ihr Handy hat man nämlich gefunden. Es ist kaputt. Leider wurden keine Spuren dran gefunden, die zum Täter führen. Hat mir ein Kontakt aus der forensischen Abteilung des Scotland Yard mitgeteilt. Sie hatten wohl dennoch ordentlich Kraft in den Wurf gelegt, als sie es nach ihm geworfen hatten, das Mobiltelefon hat einen Totalschaden. Kraft und Zielgenauigkeit bei solchen Verhältnissen. Das ist kein Glück mehr. Das ist Können". Er konnte gar nicht anders als das anzuerkennen.

„Danke", reagierte Alice etwas perplex. Erst versuchte er sie niederzumachen nun sprach er fast aufmunternd zu ihr.

„Ich muss gehen", verabschiedete sich Sherlock dann kurz angebunden und reichte ihr eine Visitenkarte.

„Falls Ihnen noch etwas einfällt, erzählen Sie es erst einmal mir. Ich arbeite mit dem Yard zusammen. Fragen Sie Detective Inspector Lestrade".

Schon rauschte er aus dem Zimmer heraus.

Alice blieb auf dem Bett sitzen und betrachtete die Karte.

 _Sherlock Holmes_

 _Consulting Detective_

Darunter seine Nummer.

Consulting Detective. So einen Beruf gibt es doch gar nicht, dachte sie sich. „Wahrscheinlich hat er den Beruf auch noch selbst erfunden", sprach sie halblaut zu sich selbst. Nach diesem Auftritt traute sie ihm das wirklich zu.


	6. Veraltete Weltbilder

Veraltete Weltbilder

Sherlock hatte sich dazu entschlossen das Umfeld von Jackson Browning zu untersuchen. Dazu fuhr er zur Familie des Opfers nach Brixton. Er hatte am Abend zuvor noch einmal den Ausweis des Toten angesehen und sich die Adresse gemerkt. Vor dem Haus sah er Gregs Dienstwagen.

Er war wieder einmal allein unterwegs. Keiner hatte Zeit mit ihm zu ermitteln. Sollte ihm recht sein, er machte das nicht zum ersten Mal im Alleingang. Dennoch vermisste er die Zeit mit seinem Blogger sehr. Es machte einfach nicht mehr ganz so viel Vergnügen ohne John, sogar mit Molly war es ganz amüsant und Victor eignete sich durchaus auch als Vertretung, aber es war alles nicht dasselbe.

Er betätigte die Klingel und wartete einen Moment.

Die Tür öffnete sich und eine Frau Mitte dreißig öffnete ihm die Tür. Ihre Augen waren gerötet, auch wenn sie einen möglichst beherrschten Eindruck machte.

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte Ma´am, ist mein Kollege, DI Lestrade, noch hier? Man sagte mir im Yard, er wäre jetzt hier um mit Ihnen zu sprechen und ich wollte unbedingt dabei sein. Ich hatte ihn leider knapp verpasst. Ich bin übrigens Sherlock Holmes, mein Beileid zum Tod ihres Mannes", grüßte er mit aufgesetzter Freundlichkeit und dem richtigen Maß einer betroffenen Mimik.

„Ja, der ist noch hier. Kommen Sie doch herein", bat die Frau mit den braunen Haaren und honigblonden Strähnen in ins Innere des Hauses.

Sie führte ihn ins Wohnzimmer, dort saß Inspector Lestrade auf einem weinroten Sofa, vor ihm stand ein halbhoher Tisch aus dunklem Holz. Darüber war eine weiße Tischdecke ausgebreitet und zwei Teetassen mit Untertassen standen darauf, dazu eine weiße Teekanne.

Man konnte sogar an der Tischdecke erkennen, dass die Frau sich zwar um Beherrschung bemühte aber nur schwer aufrecht halten konnte. Sie weinte wirklich um ihren Mann. Ihren Mann, der sie betrogen hatte. Mehrere Male, das letzte Mal nur kurz bevor er ermordet worden war.

Greg atmete scharf ein, als Sherlock den Raum betrat, beherrschte sich aber. Er wollte professionell erscheinen.

„Sie kennen sich ja. Natürlich Sie sind Kollegen", stellte Mrs Browning ihn vor.

„Ja", antwortete Lestrade kurz angebunden.

„Möchten Sie Tee?", fragte Mrs Browning Sherlock und schniefte dabei traurig.

Sherlock verneinte das.

„Habe ich viel verpasst?", fragte er Lestrade zum Stand der Befragung.

„Nein", kam es wieder einsilbig von dem DI. Man konnte ihm ansehen, was er am liebsten mit Sherlock tun würde in diesem Moment. Doch er beherrschte sich.

„Sehr gut. Sie haben ein hübsches Haus. Sehr liebevoll. Dafür dass ihr Mann Sie…Au", rief Sherlock aus als Lestrade sein Knie heftig gegen seines stieß. Das war keine besonders auffällige Taktik und professionell war sie auch nicht.

„Dafür dass mein Mann was getan hat?", fragte die Witwe mit belegter Stimme, aber er hatte nun ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit. Lestrade seufzte schwer.

„Ihr Mann hat sich sehr undankbar Ihnen gegenüber gezeigt. Sie sind Hausfrau nehme ich an, sie kümmern sich darum, dass er sich daheim wohl fühlt, sie ziehen sein Kind groß, machen den ganzen Haushalt und kümmern sich darum für ihn auch immer vorzeigbar zu bleiben. Damit er sich nicht nach anderen Frauen umsehen muss. Mrs Browning, Sie sind ein sehr harmoniebedürftiger Mensch, das verrät mir ihre Inneneinrichtung und die stringente Ordnung sagt mir dass sie einen latenten Kontrollzwang haben.

Ihr Mann verdiente gut. Sehr gut sogar, irgendetwas mit Finanzen, gehobene Position aber keine Spitzenposition. Ihr Leben war weitestgehend sorgenfrei, mal von der alltäglichen Tristheit, der Schein war perfekt. Ich glaube, eine Frau die die Wäsche ihres Mannes selbst wäscht wird das ein oder andere Mal den Verdacht gehegt haben, ihr Mann vergnüge sich anderweitig. Sie haben sich wirklich angestrengt, damit es ihm gut geht und ihrem gemeinsamen Kind an nichts fehlt.

Aber es war alles für umsonst. Ihr Mann war ein undankbares Arschloch, dass sich sein Vergnügen und diverse andere Zuwendungen dennoch von anderen Frauen holte.

So ein Mann ist keine einzige Ihrer Tränen wert. Also sagen Sie uns die ganze Wahrheit über ihren Mann. Dann klären wir den Mord an ihrem Mann auf und Sie hören nie wieder etwas von diesem Mistkerl noch dazu können Sie sich auf ein gutes Erbe und die Lebensversicherung freuen. Ihr Mann mag treulos gewesen sein, aber für sein Kind und seine Witwe hätte er letztendlich doch gesorgt. Keine der anderen Frauen war ihm besonders wichtig. Er suchte nur das Vergnügen, nicht die Liebe in einem anderen Bett", legte Sherlock alles dar was er aus seinen Beobachtungen hergeleitet hatte. Sein Redefluss war nicht zu bremsen gewesen und die Witwe wurde so bleich wie das befleckte weiße Tischtuch.

Lestrade vergrub kurz das Gesicht in den Händen, beschämt, weil er ihn nicht aufgehalten hatte.

„Wie können Sie all das wissen? Wer hat Ihnen das gesagt?", schluchzte Mrs Browning.

„Ihr Mann, ich habe seine Leiche gesehen und nun dieses Haus. Es ist alles klar", erklärte Sherlock als wäre es ganz einfach.

Die Frau weinte bitterlicher als zuvor.

„Sehr gut, Sherlock. Und wie geht es nun weiter? Die Zeugin weint, wegen ihrer Gedankenlosigkeit und ich kann sie nicht mehr befragen", warf Lestrade ihm erbost vor.

„Sie waren sogar im Hospital, bei der Zeugin. Ohne auf mich zu warten- Donovan wird Sie nun vernehmen sobald Miss Nguyen entlassen wurde", stellte der DI ihn nun halblaut zur Rede.

„Die Ärmste", murrte Sherlock genervt.

„Er hatte Recht. Ich habe meinen Mann durchaus einige Male verdächtigt. Ich meine, ich habe Lippenstift an seinen Hemdkragen entdeckt und auch ein zweimal fremdes Parfüm an seiner Kleidung gerochen. Aber ich habe es nie über mich gebracht ihn zu verlassen und er war sonst so wie immer zu mir und Emilia, unserer Tochter. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie unter der Trennung leidet. Sie sollte glücklich sein.

Wenn ich ihn zur Rede gestellt hätte und großes Trara veranstaltet hätte, dann hätte er uns vielleicht wirklich verlassen. So war es bei einer Freundin von mir", berichtete die Witwe unter Tränen.

Sherlock nickte verstehend.

„Bevor Sie nun fragen, was er beruflich gemacht hat erkläre ich es Ihnen. Denn soweit waren wir schon gekommen: Jackson Browning arbeitete als Filialleiter einer Bank in einer Lloyds-Bank in Chingford", mischte sich Lestrade ein.

„Mein Mann war Amerikaner. Er kam erst ein Jahr bevor wir uns kennenlernten und heirateten nach England. Das ist elf Jahre her", fügte die Witwe hinzu.

„Zum Glück ist meine Tochter nicht hier und muss das ganze hören. Sie ist in der Schule und lernt sicher fleißig", schniefte Mrs Browning.

„Das tut sie sicher", redete ihr Lestrade gut zu.

„Ich würde gern das Arbeitszimmer ihres Mannes sehen, Mrs Browning. Wenn Sie gestatten?", bat Sherlock um Einlass in den Privatbereich des Opfers.

Die Witwe nickte und wischte eine Träne fort.

„Sherlock, das können wir doch…Ach wissen Sie was, machen Sie es doch. Sie haben drei Minuten. Sie fassen nichts an. Tun Sie wenigstens so als hätten Sie es verstanden und würden es auch tun", flüsterte ihm der Ermittler genervt zu.

Sherlock nickte.

„Das Arbeitszimmer befindet sich oben, ganz rechts", erklärte sie Sherlock mit tränenerstickter Stimme.

Er stieg die Treppe hinauf und ging zu dem Raum, den sie ihm genannt hatte.

In dem Raum sah er sich aufmerksam um. Der Schreibtisch war aus dunkel lasierter Kiefer und Glanzlack künstlich aufgewertet worden, der Schreibtisch sollte antiker und damit wertvoller wirken. Der Stuhl war schlicht schwarz, modern, gepolstert und mit recht hoher Rückenlehne. Übliche Schreibtischdekoration wie das Bild der Familie in einem Rahmen, in einer Akzentfarbe, die farblich zum Tisch passte.

Sherlock sah sich sehr aufmerksam in dem Raum um, untersuchte sogar das Bücherregal, das mit Fachliteratur zum Finanzwesen und Recht bestückt war.

Ganz unten, im letzten Fach stand ein uralter Atlas. Er zog diesen heraus, denn er passte nicht in diesen Raum. Das persönlichste Accessoire in diesem Raum war der Rahmen mit dem Familienbild darin. Dieser Raum war ansonsten ein reines Arbeitszimmer. Was sollte dieser uralte Atlas, der aus der in den frühen Neunzigern einmal aktuell gewesen war, in diesem Raum? Er wollte dieses Buch griffbereit haben, aber seine Frau sollte diesem Buch so wenig Beachtung wie nur möglich schenken. Wahrscheinlich kam sie lediglich in diesen Raum um Staub zu wischen. Sie interessierte sich nicht für die Literatur in diesem Raum. Mrs Browning war Designerin, wahrscheinlich Innengestaltung oder Innenarchitektin. Jedenfalls hatte sie diesen Beruf vor ihrer Ehe mit ihrem Mann ausgeübt. So etwas in der Art. Außerdem respektierte sie seine Privatsphäre.

Er sah sich das Buch ganz genau an. Gleich auf der Rückseite des Buchdeckels entdeckte er eine Widmung.

 _To my good friend_

 _Reginald Lewis_

 _Thank you for Russia_

 _Farewell_

Sherlock blätterte weiter darin herum und entdeckte einige Notizen auf der Seite, die eine Karte der britischen Inseln zeigte.

London war umkreist und direkt daneben hatte er sich eine Notiz gemacht.

 _Metropolitan_

 _Knightsbridge_

Sherlock durchsuchte den Rest des Buches nach weiteren Hinweisen. Aber es war nichts weiter zu finden. Dennoch war es schon genug. Der Blick hatte sich gelohnt. Schnell schoss er ein paar Fotos mit seinem Smartphone von den Seiten und stellte das Buch dorthin zurück, wo er es hervorgeholt hatte.

Es klopfte schon an der Tür und Lestrade sagte ihm er solle sofort das Zimmer verlassen, er hätte seine Befragung abgeschlossen und wollte mit ihm noch ein paar Worte wechseln.

Sie verabschiedeten sich beide von Mrs Browning, doch Sherlock hatte noch eine kleine Frage an die Witwe.

„Wie oft betreten Sie das Arbeitszimmer Ihres Ehemannes, Mrs Browning?".

„Zweimal die Woche. Ich wische Staub und lüfte das Zimmer aus. Das ist in der Regel schnell erledigt", gab sie ihm Auskunft, war aber etwas irritiert über diese Frage.

„Danke. Auf Wiedersehen", verabschiedete sich Sherlock flugs und verließ gemeinsam mit Detective Inspector Lestrade das Haus.

Gegenüber dem Haus, etwa fünf Meter vor ihnen parkte ein dunkelblauer Wagen mit zwei Männern darin, sie sahen zu dem Haus, aus dem sie gerade gekommen waren hin. Ein flüchtiger Blick im Vorbeigehen genügte und Sherlock sah, dass sie seit ein paar Stunden bereits vor dem Haus standen. Auf dem Armaturenbrett standen zwei Kaffeebecher und daneben bereits mehrere Kaffeeränder.

Aber er behielt es für sich. Greg bemerkte es gar nicht.

„Sie sollten doch warten, bis wir Sie anrufen, um die Zeugin zu vernehmen", beschwerte sich Lestrade bei ihm über den Besuch im Krankenhaus bei der Zeugin Alice Nguyen. Direkt im Anschluss war Sherlock nach Brixton gefahren.

„Hat Sie sich etwas über mich beschwert?", fragte Sherlock unbeeindruckt.

„Nein, nur gefragt, was es mit meiner Zusammenarbeit mit Ihnen auf sich hat. Sie schien ganz locker. Wie ich Donovan kenne wird sie Miss Nguyen sehr gründlich befragen", antwortete Greg ihm.

„Danach wird sie nicht mehr so entspannt sein. Aber sie ist nicht die Mörderin, Miss Nguyen ist höchsten schuldig eines unglücklichen Timings. Ich denke Sie können sie in Ruhe lassen", strich Sherlock die Zeugin von der Liste seiner Verdächtigen.

„So gern ich diesen Rat auch befolgen würde, ich tue es nicht. Sonst steht Donovan sehr schnell bei meinem Boss auf der Matte und beschwert sich darüber, dass ich Sie viel zu sehr in die Fälle einbeziehe und mich auf Sie verlasse. Das wollen wir beide nicht", erwiderte der Detective Inspector. Er konnte Sherlock nicht lange böse sein. Eigentlich hatte er ihm eine Standpauke halten wollen, aber das war als wolle man einem Laternenpfahl Schuldgefühle einreden, weil man dagegen gefahren war. Und er hatte es sich selbst eingebrockt indem er Sherlock zu dem Fall hinzugezogen hatte. Greg war sich schon immer bewusst gewesen, dass der Consulting Detective einen eigenen Kopf hatte und diesen auch, oft rücksichtslos gegen die Verluste anderer, durchzusetzen wusste.

Gott steh mir bei, dachte sich Greg.

Sie standen an seinem Wagen, aber stiegen noch nicht ein. Sherlock registrierte, dass die Männer die Scheibe der Fahrertür etwas heruntergelassen hatten.

„Haben Sie in dem Arbeitszimmer etwas gefunden? Irgendeinen Hinweis warum gerade Mister Browning ein Opfer wurde? Das wäre wenigstens etwas, sonst war er einfach nur ein Opfer, das der Bogenschütze auserkoren hatte um zu sterben. Das wäre eine Katastrophe", seufzte Greg schwer.

„Nein, er war eine Beute, nicht nur ein willkürlich ausgesuchtes Opfer. Er wurde gezielt angelockt. Dieser Mörder ist ein Jäger mit genügend Geduld um seine Falle sorgfältig vorzubereiten. Nun müssen wir herausfinden, was ihn an dieser Beute so reizt", erklärte Sherlock. „Wir müssen geduldig sein, wie er. Alles in allem, er ist ein Mörder, mit einer auffälligen Methode. Er will scheinbar Aufmerksamkeit. Irgendwann machte er einen falschen Schritt und Sie können ihn festsetzen".

„Aber das bedeutet, dass es mehr Opfer geben wird. Soll ich das allen Ernstes riskieren?", fragte Greg fassungslosdarüber wie kühl Sherlock seine These dargelegt hatte.

„So wird das Spiel nun einmal gespielt", entgegnete Sherlock und verabschiedete sich.

Er ließ Di Lestrade und die beiden Männer hinter sich, die anscheinend genug gehört und gesehen hatten. Mit Absicht hatte er nichts von den kleinen Hinweisen gesagt, die er gefunden hatte.

Sherlock sah sich auf dem Heimweg des Öfteren um, jedoch sah er das dunkelblaue Auto nicht mehr.

Im Taxi rief Sherlock auf Victor an, der ganz sicher noch bei der Arbeit war, auf seinem Handy an.

„James Crown Tea Company, Business Development, Victor Trevor ", meldete sich dieser ganz formell.

„Consulting Detective Sherlock Holmes. Meldest du dich wirklich jedes Mal so?", fragte er seinen Freund belustigt.

„Von morgens um acht bis sieben Uhr abends, ja. Das will man hier so. Weswegen rufst du an?", erkundigte sich Victor.

„Ich habe gerade ein paar Hinweise für eine interessante Schnitzeljagd gefunden. Kann ich dich damit hinter deinem Schreibtisch hervorlocken?", versuchte Sherlock ihn zu ködern.

„Klingt spannend, aber das kann ich mir nicht erlauben. Mein Abteilungsleiter verlangt zumindest von neun bis fünf Uhr, dass wir uns auf die Arbeit konzentrieren. Und heute Abend habe ich noch eine Einladung zu einer Party bekommen, die eine Kollegin veranstaltet. Sie ist die Assistentin meines Abteilungschefs. Eine kurze Zeit sollte ich mich da blicken lassen. Aber hör mal, du errätst nicht wo das ist", erklärte ihm Victor eilig und halb geflüstert.

„Sollte mich das interessieren?", gab Sherlock angesäuert und desinteressiert zurück. John war früher fast immer gesprungen, wenn es um die Lösung eines Falles ging. Aber Victor war nicht John.

„In Waltham Forest. Zu Fuß maximal eine halbe Stunde vom Fundort der Leiche entfernt. Die Zeugin kommt doch auch aus der Umgebung, oder etwa nicht".

„Möglich", gab Sherlock kurz angebunden zurück.

„Vielleicht kennt man sie hier ja. Ich werde die Kollegin mal fragen, wenn ich heute Abend dort bin", erbot sich Victor eifrig. Er wollte wohl etwas gutmachen bei ihm.

„Sie heißt Alice Nguyen. Wenn du etwas hörst schreib es dir auf, vielleicht komme ich nochmal auf sie zurück, wenn ich den Tatort besichtige. Ich wollte das eigentlich heute machen, aber vielleicht ist es wirklich nicht so übel das mit ihr zusammen zu machen. Allenfalls ergibt sich ja daraus etwas Nützliches", nahm Sherlock das Angebot an.

Eigentlich war es nicht zwingend notwendig. So viele Nguyens gab es wahrscheinlich nicht in der Gegend von Waltham Forest und wenn doch dürften es verschwindend wenige sein, die auch noch den Vornamen Alice trugen. Andernfalls stand nicht jeder in den Telefonbüchern. Also sollte Victor sein Glück versuchen. Sherlock wollte sich zumindest ein wenig erkenntlich zeigen, dass Victor sich in seiner Rolle als sein Teilzeitassistent bemühte.

Er würde sich noch daran setzen den Hinweis aus dem Atlas zu entziffern. Allein.

 _Anmerkung: James Crown Tea Company ist eine erfundene Firma. Jegliche Ähnlichkeiten zu bestehenden Firmen mit gleichem oder ähnlichem eingetragenem Firmennamen sind zufällig und unbeabsichtigt. Dasselbe gilt für die erfundenen Angestellten dieser fiktiven Firma, die nur dazu gedacht sind diese Geschichte zu bereichern._


End file.
